rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Brotherhood
' The Iron Brotherhood '''is a military organization created by Sir Marcus Justinus. It got some reputation after their several assaults on the Cult of Apophis in Duskwood. History Founding The idea of a military order came to Marcus' mind in his stance on the Alterac Mountains. He spent time thinking of a way to help the Alliance via a military organization that would both spread charity and protection. It was when Marcus returned to Stormwind that he persuaded several of noble families that owned money to House Justinus to support his organization as a way to pay some of the money they owed him. With his return from the Black Phoenix Offensive, he heard exelent news that his Order was being chartered by the House of Nobles. Marcus named the order, the "Iron Brotherhood" as he believed it would create a group that would be strong as iron. Starting Up It was hard to get the order moving on its feet. Without strong monetary funding or income, it would be hard to keep the order running. Even though his family was wealthy, he could not keep an order up and running; buying armor, horses, land and so forth. Marcus knew he needed to start making a name for the order. He recruited citizens in Goldshire and recruited them to his order. In exchange, they had an opportunity to move up the social ladder, and, as an added bonus, become literate. Marcus himself knew that this idea of improving attracted many young farmers. He gathered a substancial group of men, not as big as the previous military organizations, but it was enough to start out. He needed a place where he would show what him and his men were capable of doing. He headed to Duskwood, a land filled with beasts. End of a Cult The order moved their recruitment to Duskwood. The order fulfilled several bounties and works to earn money and respect, after all, they needed it. Marcus found the "Witch Cases" on the Town Hall of Darkshire. He closely studied it and came to the conclusion to completely get rid of the cult. He sent his recruits to find clues and accounts in the safe areas of Duskwood. Several weeks of research let to an outstanding conclusion, that the witches were not really hiding in the Raven Hill cementery, but in the farm all the victims were brought to. How could noone have thought about it? Marcus knew his men were ready to fight, after all, they had been training for the past months. Marcus prepared a decoy female villager to send to the farm to attract the witches, while they prepared to ambush. It was a crazy plan, the witches would see them before they knew it. Smoothly, the decoy got to the farm excorted by an old woman who needed help with their delivery. In the moment they entered the house, the Order rushed in and engaged into battle before the decoy would be killed. The fight was intense, a true test for the men. They ended slaying the woman, but it was the begining, they needed to find their hiding place in that farm. Hours of research ended in a secret door outside the farmhouse, that led to a small systems of caves. The men gathered tourches and their weapons, they knew it would be a hard task. The tunnels smelled like rotting meat, so putrid that some of the soldiers had to vomit. They ended in a big hallow room. At the distance, a few figures could have been seen. Marcus, as a paladin, knew that the energies emaning from the place were unholy. They carefully approached and saw Apophis and the witches who were left, trying to conjure a portal. It was unknown what was it for, or where, but their mission was to destroy the witches. The men formed a small battalion, rising their poor shields to defend themselves from any attacks. Marcos sent a bolt of light towards the witches, fearful, two of them attack the group, morphing into animals. With no magics to them, they were slain with ease. The rest of the witches engaged battle from affar, making it hard for the group to kill them. With smart manuvering, and small movement for protection, the remaining witches were easily put to rest. The main challenge was Apophis, the demon. The other men who were left from the encounter, others did not make it, engaged the demon as soon as they saw her. It was a harsh battle indeed, these men had never fought a demon in their lives, nor ever killed one. But Apophis was finally killed. Her body began to burn, slowly turning into ashes. Marcus threw away the "Witch Cases" on the fires, to never again summon her. Not alot of the men that he came with returned alive. Was it worth the sacrifice? The order was paid a nice sum of money on the bounty of the witches, and a good reputation was made. New Mission (5.1 Pandaria) Leadership 'Premier Echelon' '''The Grand Master': The main authority and head of the Brotherhood. He handles the order's finances and its administration. He also serves as the overseer of the order's military operations. All of the members work under him. He serves for life or abdication. The new grand master is chosen by the high ranking officials of the brotherhood and the head of House Justinus in a conclave like meeting. Knight-Captain: '''The right hand of the Grand Master. He is in charge of the Brotherhood when the Grand Master is not around, both in training and management. He is given full responsibility on the actions of the lower echelon. He is bestowed the right from the Grand Master to punish members, kick and recruit. ''Central Echelon'' '''Knight: '''Sworn member of the order. They are choosen as the best of the best. They are skilled men and women who have reached a good position in the order because of their great trajectory. They are able to go bring honor to the Brotherhood through campaigns, ventures and so on. About 20% of their earnings go to the order, as it provide food, housing, weapons to all its members. They are able to become Knight-Captain and choose the Grand Master . There are different ranks of knights, each signifiying how that person reached knighthood. Such ranks are: Knight of Grace, Knight of Obedience, Knight of Devotion, Knight of Justice, Knight Militant. '''Chancellor: '''A member of the brotherhood who is in charge of affairs outside the brotherhood. He is the representative of the order in any political or judicial matter. '''Chaplain: '''An ordained priest of the Church of the Holy Light that has been sent to the order. He or she has no other power on the chain, but to provide spiritual guidance to all the members, both in battle and in camp. ''Lower Echelon''' '''Sergeant: '''Leader of a squad composed of two or more corporals and their subsequent privates. Their duty is to protect their squad at all cost, keep them in line, trained and so forth. They can be risen to a knightly position if they succeed in their duty. '''Corporal: '''A private that has been risen up in the ranks. He is in charge of several privates, to teach and guide them. '''Private: '''New enlisted member of the brotherhood. He is the lowest ranking member of the order. On this stage, he is able to drop from the order as he pleases, but if he wants to progress foward, he must show dedication and faith. Code of Honor Even tho the Brotherhood is relatively young, it has developed a philosophy that deeply runs the organization. They were consolidated by Sir Marcus Justinus before Landfall. He named them the ''Pillars of Iron or the ''Code of Honor, ''a group of terms that the Brotherhood would use to run itself. Cosmopolitanism: The light teaches compasion and respect. A member of the Brotherhood must show their solem respect to their brothers and sisters, no matter their race, economic status or belief. Toleration found in mutual respect is key in providing a well ordered organization. The Brotherhood would not discriminate any of the Alliance members nor negate them service. Promotion will be given in egual standing based on their own merits, no inclination towards any race. Meritocracy: The light teaches of tenacity. Therefore, the Brotherhood promotes the highlight of the individual. Providing merits, honors and other rewards for its member's achievements. The order will promote its members based on their skills, intelligence, experience and acts in battle. (WIP) Oath to the Land The oath is taken by a knight, chancellor, chaplain, knight-captain and grand master when taking the position. It is taken on an altar to the light, one hand on a book of law and another on the heart. It signifies, that person is now a full-member of the brotherhood, and it has alot of responsabily, as they represent the best among their brothers and sisters. The oath goes as follows: I, as a warrior of the Iron Brotherhood, Fully swear, To serve loyaly the Brotherhood, to defend the Grand Alliance, stand and guard my faith, protect the honor of my people, and defend the banner of the Brotherhood. Members *Sir Marcus Justinus *Borealis Ironsmite *Ainna *Stalwart Kurai *Theorn Croweye *Marrin Benett *Evan (Mercenary) * Jonathan Colt *Francis Crowley *Aodh Category:Alliance Category:Guild Category:Organization